Aitakatta
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: Just a simple photo... A childhood memory... How can it turned into a disaster? A real trouble and accident, a serious one, that can even caused... DEATH. Kaze X Endou. Yaoi


Yo Yo Yo YO! Minnasan! It's F-chan here! And with my fourth fanfic~ it's KazeXEn this time. Just a simple tragedy – romance story, one-shot btw. Yaoi. I never write any tragedy story before so, wish me luck! Enjoy~

P.S Umm… This is random, so… yeah… And, idk if there is a story similar with this one, so if there is, sorry about it ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to Level-5, except for the plot of the story.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. You better don't read this if you don't like it~

**Aitakatta~**

My heart stopped….

…

…

…

I can't believe my eyes

…

…

…

He's pale… He seems breathless…

…

…

…

I can feel tears running down from my eyes… Is he…gone? Gone for good?

**/Flashback/**

_(After school)_

**Kazemaru P.O.V.**

I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta. A student of Raimon Junior High. As you see, I joined the soccer team right before the FF. I'm 15 right now. And… I have a crush on my friend, well, my best-friend actually. But I never think about telling him because I know that he doesn't and will never felt the same. Why? Because he's my childhood friend, and usually, childhood friends well… No one will understand it anyway…. By the way, the guy I'm talking about is…

"Hey, Kazemaru! Let's go practice!"

Without looking back, I know by his sound that, that must be Endou. I turned back at smiled at him.

"Okay~" I nodded in agreement.

Well, that's the guy I'm talking about… Endou Mamoru. Soccer freak, crazy, but he's always cheerful. I barely ever see him looked down or something like that.

"Kazemaru? What are you doing? Don't just stand there do nothing! Everyone is waiting."

I snapped out of my thoughts. And… As usual, start cursing myself _'Damn man! Stop thinking about him like crazy! He doesn't feel the same, and you look insane standing there doing nothing.'_

"Okay okay, I'm coming!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

The practice was harsh, since it was really hot that day. After the training session ended, all the players take a break.

Endou decided to show the others something that he had been treasured for like ages! The picture of him and his best-friend in their childhood which is no other than Kazemaru. He tried to avoid Kazemaru seeing this because he knows that he would probably go mad like chicken when he saw that picture being shown to others. Endou knows that he will be so embarrass to see his kiddy face being shown to others.

And now is the perfect time, he thinks, since Kazemaru is in the toilet, he's gonna show it to the others. He will show them how cute they were when they were younger.

"Minna! Look at this!" Endou yelled.

Everyone was staring at Endou who was holding a piece of picture. Then suddenly, everyone rushed to Endou's place willing to know who is in the picture.

"Is that?" Gouenji asked in disbelief. He saw a blue haired boy sitting down crying while Endou (child) was comforting him. _'Well that is something new…'_ Gouenji, no, everyone knows that Kazemaru is not a cry baby. He's always cheerful and happy, so it was kinda hard and unusual seeing him in that kind of state.

"Kinda hard to believe eh? But yes it is! It's Kazemaru," Endou shouted. He forgot that although Kazemaru is in the toilet, the toilet was kinda near so he can hear what is going on in the field from the toilet. And… Yes he did hear Endou scream…

"Huh? What was that? Did I just hear Endou scream?" He blinked his eyes, but thanks to his curiosity, he dash back to the field.

"H-Hey… What's going on in h-…." He didn't have the time to finish off his sentence when he saw Endou showing that one 'embarrassing picture' to his friends.

"ENDOU!" He screamed.

Everyone in one millisecond looked to the direction when the scream came from. And there they saw, a slightly blushing Kazemaru! That is even harder for everyone to believe!

Endou, being super scared, hide behind Kabeyama.

"E-Eh, um… Look I was just… Um, it's that… eh…" Endou was stuttering.

"WHAT?! I told you not to show that picture to anyone, now give me that!" Kazemaru yelled. His face was burning. He was mad and embarrassed.

"Um, yeah… eh—Kurimatsu, catch!" Instead of giving it to Kazemaru, he threw it to Kurimatsu. But, the wind says different thing. The wind blown it off to the other side of the gate, which leads it to the street.

"Ah- I'll get it!" Kazemaru suddenly dashed off to take the picture. But, he didn't notice that there was a drunk man in a truck that was driving over the limit towards him.

"KAZEMARU, WATCH OUT!" The others screamed, but suddenly they see Endou running towards Kazemaru. He pushed him out of the street.

"ENDOU!" "ENDOU-KUN!" "CAPTAIN!" Kazemaru can hear people shouting Endou's name before he hits the ground after being pushed by Endou.

When he opened his eyes, he can only see a lying figure right in front of him. He can't see well since it was really blurry, but once his eyesight is back to normal, he freaked out. His eyes widen, and he was frozen. He couldn't believe what he saw.

His friend lying on the road covered with blood. He can feel tears coming out of his eyes.

"E-En-Endou…? Endou? ENDOU!" He start crying like hell and screamed Endou's name over and over.

Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki tried to comfort him, but it's no use. Kazemaru keeps on crying and shouted Endou's name. The managers have contacted the ambulance and police.

**Kazemaru P.O.V.**

My heart stopped….

…

…

…

I can't believe my eyes

…

…

…

He's pale… He seems breathless…

…

…

…

I can feel tears running down from my eyes… Is he…gone? Gone for good?

No! This must be my over imagination! This could never happen!

I tried to shake his body, but it's no use. He is not moving at all, how can this happen? Am I trapped in an illusion world or dream world or something like that?!

NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!

"ENDOU! ENDOU PLEASE WAKE UP!"

…

…

…

Suddenly, I saw a smile came from his face and his mouth was moving! It gave me hope. I move my ear closer to his mouth so I can hear what he's trying to say.

…

…

…

"K-Kaze-Kazemaru…" He said shuttering

My eyes widen in shock. He's speaking! He has to be okay! Is he? I tried to throw away those things and try focusing on what Endou is trying to say

"Y-Yes Endou?"

"Whatever happens…" He coughed. Blood came out of his mouth, I was scared! I was hell scared of losing him! But I tried to calm myself down and think positive. _'Everything will be okay'_

"I will…never…regret…saving you…" Then he smiled. That was the last smile I saw coming from him because after that his body isn't moving at all like it had no muscles.

…

…

…

I cried. Until the ambulance came, the doctor checked him immediately and then shock his head. I tried not to cry because well, I don't' want to let anyone see me crying like that. And I know that Endou will always be there for me, although not in the physical way, but in the spiritual way.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I was standing in front of his grave. After I prayed, I smiled and bid him farewell.

Yesterday was the graduation ceremony and my parents want me to study in Europe, and since I really want to be a famous soccer player and goin to Europe is the best way, I decided to go. I know I won't be coming here for a while, but then I know that Endou will come with me as well to Europe…

"Kazemaru…"

I looked back and smiled. It was Gouenji standing there. He was always there for me since Endou's death. Tried to comfort me, make me happy and make me move on and keep on walking on the right path.

"Hey Gouenji." I said.

He sighed. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"You know what?" he said "I never understand Endou… And now, that question will be a mystery forever."

I nodded and smile weakly. "Yeah."

"And you know what?" He continued. "That he told me that, I should tell you this just in case something happens to him."

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said that, he wants you to keep on smiling and be yourself, he also wants you to keep on moving, to keep on going, to keep on walking in the right path no matter how hard life is, and he also said that, he will always love you, forever, no matter what. And when he said love, it's not that kind of friendship, best-friend love you know. He really LOVE you, Kazemaru." He smiled at me.

My eyes widen in shock. Tears went down to my cheeks. _'He actually,… love me? I can't believe it…' _I tried to calm myself. I then tried to smile and say, "Yeah, me too… If just I wasn't being too paranoid, and I could tell him my feelings, these things might not happen."

…

…

…

But it happened anyway. I will always try my best to keep on smiling and walk in the right path just like how Endou wants. One day, I will come to his place and be with him. But until then,…

'_Endou, boku o,… matte kudasai!'_

**-OWARI!-**

Well, so that's the end…

Oh yeah, review please!

And btw, I'm kinda in the mood for writing fanfic right now, so if you guys have some sort of request of what kind of fanfic I should do next, please do write it as a review! Don't forget to write down the pairing(s) guys~ ^^ (I preferred non-GO character unless the main one because I don't really know them that well ^^;; Gomen)

Note: All of the request will be written in either a one-shoot or a 3-4 chapter long series

ARIGATOU MINNASAN! Until then, see you next time~ ^^


End file.
